


When different aliens meet

by Shi_Tsu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, The weirdest crossover ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Tsu/pseuds/Shi_Tsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Zor-El is somehow sent to another dimension where she finds herself making friends with a 14 year old half-alien named Steven Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When different aliens meet

**Author's Note:**

> omfg where do I even begin with this crossover? This is the single weirdest thing I've done and I am so glad I got to do it!  
> Thank you to the person who prompted me this crossover on Tumblr! You crazy genius!

There was a strange figure floating on the water, Steven thought that it might be Lapis Lazuli so he turned around for a second to tell the rest of the Gems, but suddenly stopped. “What if they try to poof her again?” he said to himself, and after getting the determination he needed, he mounted on Lion before commanding him to walk on the water towards the figure in the ocean.

“It looks kind of blue… but, there’s something red too, I can’t be blood can it?” Lion finally got close enough so that Steven could see to his relief that the red was not blood but something that looked like a cape.

Finally he realized what the figure was. “A human??” The confusion wore out in a second when he realized that this human might be dead, so he lifted her and put her on Lion’s back before getting on too and heading back to the shore.

Kara was feeling dizzy, she tried opening her eyes but a sudden headache took her by surprise, followed by a feeling of nausea. She groaned a little before opening her eyes and taking in the view. It was a beach, a weird one though, why was she staring at the shore? Why was she moving? She looked down and realized that she was on the ocean… and mounted on an animal’s back?

“Wha-“ She moved a little and saw… a pink Lion’s mane?  “WHAT THE-!?” she yelled before moving and falling to the water.

“Oh no! Lion stop!” Steven jumped to the water and tried grabbing the girl but she was moving frantically.

“What- why is that- why am I- what the hell!?”

“Lady please calm down you’re going to drown yourself!”

Kara wasn’t even listening to the boy, so he quickly made a bubble to lift them both from the water before Lion made a portal and pushed them through it and a second later they landed on the shore.

The girl fell to the sand and she was not getting any calmer “What the hell… Did that just…”

Steven leaned down and spoke calmly “Are you okay?”

“IS THAT A FREAKING PINK LION!!??”

“Oh him? Well… yeah, his name is Lion and he’s very nice! Right Lion?” The animal just turned around and lay down on the sand.

“Oh, well most of the time he is.” Kara could not believe anything that was happening “So… who are you?” Steven asked.

“I’m… my name is Kara” she swallowed before getting up and feeling a slight pain. “Where am I?”

“You’re on Beach City! I’m Steven by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Steven… so, um… why do you have a pink lion that walks on water and makes portals?”

“It’s… a long story, he isn’t from this planet.”

“Wait, is this not Earth?” Kara was getting scared now _‘How did Astra send me to another planet? And what planet even is this??’_

“Oh yes! We’re on Earth! Wait a second… Are you from another planet?” Steven opened his eyes wide in that way he only did when he was excited “Oh! Are you a Gem too??”

“A… Gem..?” She said confused but the kid started looking at her intently.

“You don’t look like a Gem…” Steven gasped “Are you a half human too!?” He started searching her with his eyes “But where is your Gem?”

When he started touching her stomach she flinched at the pain. “Kid! Stop! What are you doing?? What’s a Gem? Why are you talking about aliens??”

“Oh… uh, the Gems… we are not from this planet, we’re from a planet named Homeworld”

“Are you… Are you an alien?” Kara was feeling something she hadn’t felt since she realized Hank was from Mars, excitement and happiness of not being alone in this planet.

Steven got serious for a moment “I guess that makes us aliens, yes.”

Kara smiled wide and genuine “Yes! I’m an alien too!!”

The boy got happy again “Really? That’s awesome! I can’t wait for you to meet the others!” Steven took her hand and dragged her across the beach towards a house.

“Garnet! Pearl! Amethyst! You have to see this!”

When they entered the house, three figures appeared and they looked slightly human, but it was clear they weren’t.

“Steven… What are you doing? Who is the human?” The pale one asked.

“She’s not human Pearl! She’s an alien just like us!”

Suddenly, the pale one appeared a spear out of her forehead and pointed it at her. “Who sent you? Was it Yellow Diamond?? Is Homeworld already on us?”

“I’m…” Kara stuttered a bit, but quickly regained her confidence, she was not going to let herself seem weak against these other aliens, they could be dangerous and she was still injured.

Kara started talking with her Supergirl voice. “I am Kara Zor-El, of the House of El, the last daughter of the planet Krypton. I am not a “gem” and I don’t know anything about this ‘Homeworld’. I’m not looking for a fight, but you have to stop threatening me.”

Steven quickly got in the middle, he was tired of watching so many unnecessary fights and this was looking too much like the Lapis incident. “Guys, can we _please_ solve this like decent aliens? I’m sure she just wants to go back to her planet. Besides, she is really nice, right Kara?”

The boy looked at her with sweet and hopeful eyes, it made Kara’s heart melt. “Yes Steven” She smiled and he returned the smile.

“I’m sure we can help her right guys?” He looked over at the rest of the Gems who were looking concerned and mostly confused.

“Of course Steven, we’ll do whatever we can.” Garnet smiled to him.

“Yeah! Let’s do this!” Amethyst said.

Pearl smiled a bit nervously “Yeah, let’s get her to this ‘Krypton’ planet.”

The Kryptonian went serious again “Actually… there’s gonna be a problem with that…”

Kara felt Steven put a reassuring hand on her arm. “Don’t worry, we’ll solve it. After all, we are the Crystal Gems.”


End file.
